NES Remix 2
NES Remix 2 (Famicom Remix 2 in Japan) is a compilation game for Wii U that includes Metroid as one of the 12 featured games. A Wii U retail version included its predecessor, in NES Remix Pack (Famicom Remix 1+2 in Japan). A Nintendo 3DS version was also released, titled Ultimate NES Remix. The game compiles moments from Nintendo Entertainment System games and challenges players to complete them with specific requirements. Samus also appears in the game menu icon, alongside Link and Mario (the former in his Zelda II: The Adventure of Link appearance and the latter in his Raccoon form in Super Mario Bros. 3, both of which are in NES Remix 2 alongside Samus and Metroid). Gameplay 12 Metroid minigames are featured in this compilation. Stamps for Miiverse can be unlocked from collecting stars for success in these minigames; the stamps include a Chozo Statue and a Metroid larva. The games are timed or untimed challenges based on actions in the first Metroid game, and some feature up to four stages. Samus has three lives in some, while others rely on her in-game energy: Minigames *Acquire the Morph Ball and morph into it, then shoot open the Door at the other end of the room and enter it. *Collect the first Missiles in 30 seconds, use one to kill a Reo, and then open a Red Hatch with five (the last challenge being 20 seconds) and enter the room. Samus has three lives, with one being lost for every hit. *Collect the Bombs in ten seconds, use some to kill a Zoomer in five seconds, and then in the room with the fake acid, bomb through the floor and enter the door in the shaft below in one minute. *In the green brick area of Brinstar, Samus must enter the door ahead. *Destroy another Red Hatch and enter it in 30 seconds, collect the Ice Beam in 10 seconds, enter the door at the end of a corridor in Norfair in 100 seconds (Samus has the Ice Beam) and in Kraid's Lair enter one of the doors in the main shaft, from the bottom in 150 seconds (this entails freezing Rippers; Samus has Missiles to open Red doors). *Under the floor in the Norfair shaft (the section leading to Ridley's Lair), jump up through the ceiling and enter the door immediately in front of Samus. In another shaft, bomb through the floor and enter a door in the extended shaft below. Finally, collect a Missile Tank hidden behind a tunnel. *Collect the Wave Beam in Norfair, starting from the shaft two rooms ahead of it, then kill ten Multiviolas using it (both 100 seconds). *Use Bombs to reach a door, collect the Fire-Sea Room Energy Tank, collect another Energy Tank in Kraid's Lair (100 seconds) and collect a final Tank in Ridley's Lair in 10 seconds (this is rather difficult as it is the one suspended beside an invisible pit). *Collect the Screw Attack without taking damage in one minute, Spin Jump using the Screw Attack (30 seconds) and kill 5 Dessgeegas using it (one minute). *Kill Ridley. *Freeze 3 Metroids, kill a Metroid, kill 3 Metroids and destroy a Zebetite. *Kill Mother Brain and escape Tourian in 999 seconds. The minigame finishes when suitless Samus stops waving. There is also one NES Remix stage: suitless Samus must run across a Ridley's Lair corridor populated with enemies without taking damage. She does not have to go through the door. ''Ultimate NES Remix'' Ultimate NES Remix is a compilation of the first two NES Remix games, and features the same 12 Metroid minigames and Miiverse stamps from NES Remix 2. More challenging versions of the Metroid minigames are included in the Famicom Remix mode, which is unlocked after collecting all rainbow stars from all remixed levels in the game. T-Shirt The NES Remix 2 T-Shirt is a special T-shirt released by Club Nintendo in December 2014 for 700 Coins. It was released to promote NES Remix 2. The T-Shirt's front depicts Samus, in her NES Metroid sprite, shooting beam shots at bricks obscuring Gold Coins behind them while in what is implied to be the underground levels of Super Mario Bros, and the logo for NES Remix 2 is featured on the right sleeve. Gallery File:Product-info product-icon.png|Game menu icon File:Char metroid.png|NES Remix 2 website File:About nesstages movie-slide01.png|NES Remix 2 website File:About_movie-slide01.png|NES Remix 2 website File:Chara 03 08.png|Famicom Remix 2 website File:Extra_img04.png|Famicom Remix 2 website File:Bg chara02.png|Famicom Remix 2 website File:Bg chara03.png|Famicom Remix 2 website File:Bg chara04.png|Famicom Remix 2 website File:Bg_chara05.png|Famicom Remix 2 website File:NES Remix 2 T-Shirt.jpg|Club Nintendo reward shirt available in December 2014 for 700 coins. Category:Games Category:Cameos & Crossovers Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS